Lost Island
by iluvrocknroll
Summary: A blonde bomb shell model. A former weird headed laid back cowboy. One defected plane. That crashes on one island. How will they ever survive...each other.
1. Two different worlds

-I don't own Hey Arnold. Hello if i owned it it wouldn't be writing this! Duh-

Summary: A blonde bomb shell model. A former weird headed laid back cowboy. One defected plane. That crashes on one island. How will they ever survive...each other.

**Lost Island**

**Chapter 1: Two different worlds**

The lights shone down brightly upon a carpeted strip. Music beat loudly. Camera flashes went off randomly about the anxious crowd of people. At the base of the runway strip were the words 'Vogue'. Written in a cursive font, it glowed pink.

Slowly, one by one, girls began to walk the runway. Sporting the seasons fashions they zombied the walk. Some of them were new comers, others were old hands at it. Back stage was a much different world. Back stage was chaos. Girls were jumping from outfit to outfit. Hair up, hair down. Straight or curly.

"Ashley! Hurry up with my hair" A certain blonde yelled to her hair dresser

"Yes miss..." Ashley did a few more wisps through the girls hair before freeing her to go.

"bout time..." the model smiled sarcastically. She then huffed off towards the runway. Her hair dresser rolled her eyes. She didn't mind her job, but that one girl in particular...grated her nerves.

She was on of the 'top dogs' in the modeling world. And she acted it no doubt. She never seemed happy. Who couldn't be happy making thousands a day just walking in a line? Like her job was that hard! Ashley tossed her mind of those thoughts. She instantly went to tending another girl's needs.

Ashley's former client waited for her turn on the strip. Something she despised doing. Waiting. God forbid _she_ wait for anything. She ran her slender fingers through her layered, just below shoulder length hair. It had been flipped outwards, and her highlights sparkled in the light.

Her turn was now. She strutted down the lane. Her designer dress glided along behind her gracefully. The spot light was on her, and only her. All cameras were pointed at her, and only her. Like every other time she was on the runway, she was the center of attention. And she loved it.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**(out side the city limits)**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa" yelled a man as he flew over the back of a horse. He hit the ground with a hard thud. He took a deep breath and rolled off of his shoulder..

The man stood up and then leaned up against the wooden fence of his round pen. At noticing his cowboy hat was on the ground he leaned down and retrieved it. He dusted it off with a few waves of his hand before perching it back atop his dirty blonde head. The little spotted filly that threw him stood, some feet away, staring. She seemed to be enjoying this. He could of swore she was laughing.

"You..." he pointed his index finger towards her "...you...lil..." he chuckled "..you're a trip you know that" he then smiled

The cowboy rubbed and moved around his shoulder. Inspecting it for faults. None were found. He then walked to the filly. He took off her saddle and blanket, and then her bridle he patted her on the neck a few times before laughing again.

"Now, let me show you how its done..." He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Instantly, beating hooves could be heard thundering his way. They got louder and louder. Finally to the right of him a jet black mare cleared the fence. The animal stopped in front of him and dropped her head low.

"Good girl jinx" He rubbed a rough hand over her face. He scratched her ears and patted her neck. The filly watched from the side with curiosity. She watched as her owner bent down for the saddle and blanket. Her slung it on this other horse. He tightened the girth. He then slide the bridle over her head. Mr. Western then hopped up on his horse.

He clicked his tongue and said "lets get outa here..."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**(back in the city)**

Miss. Self Centered strutted back down the runway. Her time was up, for now. She walked back stage and headed for her make up table. She sat down. She decided she was thirsty and reached for her bottle of water. As if on cue her cell phone rang.

'RING RING'

she picked up her glittery pink cell phone.

"hello" she asked semi rudely

"Helga! Baby" An excited male voice said

"what do you want David, im busy"

"how does Australia sound? They want you on a runway there"

she sighed "i dunno ill have to decide "

"sorry girl, i need an answer now."

"what kinda accommodations" she poked

"Five star! First class personal plane"

"how much do they wanna play" she asked

" 10 a day, baby"

"...fine..."

"that's my girl! Have you stuff ready to go by tomorrow" he then hung up. Helga closed the phone and sighed.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**(out side the city limits) **

As the cowboy galloped along on his horse he felt his cell phone vibrate. He slowed his horse to a stop, and proceeded to tend his phone.

"Hello" he asked

"so you know how you said you wanted to explore the Australian wilderness" replied a young sounding male

"yeah..."

"i got an awesome deal for you to go.."

"Private plane? Ya know i hate large planes..."

"of course. Arnold, what kinda travel agent do you think i am"

Arnold laughed "you're awesome dude"

"all right dude, airport, tomorrow at 7:00am"

Arnold ended the call and turned his horse towards home.

_A/N: okey dokey that's chapter 1. okay, so iv always thought Arnold could be a good cowboy. He just has that look, and Helga, she seems like the type to be the ugly duckling as a kid but would grow up to be really pretty. so..um i hope all you guys like it. ). leave me some feedback please. Don't be too harsh. Please! Anyway...stay cool kids!_


	2. We meet again

-I don't own Hey Arnold. I wish though..-

**Chapter 2**

**We meet again**

It was around 6:30 a.m. And it was already very hot out. The sun was rising above the buildings ever so lightly. The moon could still be seen. But only barely. Arnold stood in front of a old wooden stable door. Its random chips, flaws and kick marks each told stories. For it had been there for many years. Behind it jinx ate greedily. Slightly pawing the ground to ward off any potential food stealers.

"well girl, i'm gonna be away for awhile. Lila is gonna take car of ya till i come back." He leaned against the wooden door. He kicked some dirt with his boot and it dust balled away. He then reached his arm over and patted her on the neck. Jinx snorted and kept eating.

Arnold chuckled " you keep lil' booger over there in line. You hear me!" he pointed to the youngest member of the barn. He examined his watch and decided it was time to go.

Arnold walked across his yard, shooing a few chickens as he went. He didn't live on a farm. Exactly. He just had his horses and those few chickens. Which he kept because they ate bugs. He climbed the steps of his porch to his single story log cabin. In his living room he did some last minute packing. Packing only the bare essentials. When those tasks were finished he locked up and headed out in his old pickup.

**(Helga's House)**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Helga cursed to herself as she attempted to squeeze a suitcase into, the already packed, trunk of her convertible SL500(mercedes). She pushed and pushed but it still wouldn't budge. Unlike Arnold, Helga believed in bringing everything you might need, and anything you might not. She laughed at the bare essentials. Bare essentials...whoever though that up must have not been as fortunate as she. Or at least that were her whole out look on that situation.

She finally gave up cramming it in. She dragged her remaining piece of luggage around to the passenger side where she flung it into the seat. She then made her way about around to the drivers side. She flopped down into the seat, cranked the car up, and sped away.

**(With Arnold)**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Arnold scurried up the plane shoot into the small craft. He stepped into the door, clearly designed for short people, and glanced around. There were a 2 rows of seats, a bar area and a tv. The seats looked to be leather. The stewardesses looked very ditzy and slutty. Like something you'd see at a bachelor party. He slightly grinned to him self. He then casually made his way to a empty seat. He scooted all the way to the window. His favorite spot. There were about 4 other people on the plane already. It didn't bother him any. As long as it was compact, and small.

**(With Helga)**

"Is the the plane to sidney?" Helga leaned over the ticket table starring the host in the eye. She tapped her fingers very rapidly against the wood.

"yes miss, right down that hall way" the hostess proceeded to point out the way.

"Thanks..." Helga shrugged her back pack back on her shoulder. She briskly began to walk towards the tunnel.

"Hey aren't you-"

"Helga G. Pataki! Yeah yeah take a picture it'll last longer!" She rolled her eyes before heading down the shoot.

The hostess blinked "...actually i was gonna ask for you ticket...but...okay..."

Helga stepped into the plane and cocked an eyebrow. There were _other_ people in there. What were _they_ doing there? Her bright blue eyes fell upon the only open seat. The seat next to Arnold. She was gonna get to the bottom of this. She imminently flipped open her cell and punched in a number skillfully.

"Hello?..." A sleepy male voice asked.

"David! I though you said it was a personal plane?" she whispered angrily

He paused "...it is..."

"Well there are other people on my plane!"

"that's as personal as i could get it.." David yawned

"let me tell you some-"

"pipe down, think of it as reality Tv..." Helga went over the idea in her head.

"Yeah well, the only seat to sit in is right beside Indiana Jones..."

"deal with it..." with that he hung up.

"Uh! Rude much!" Helga pouted

Helga frustratingly marched over to Arnold's seat. The only seat available. He had the window too! She pouted even more entirely. She always had the window. She was going to die with out the window. Who did he think he was! Arnold looked from the window to her, and tipped his hat.

"Hey"

"um...hi" she fell down next to him.

"Going to Australia eh?"

"yeah..." she replied a bit annoying while giving him a 'your still talking to me' look

"well, no sense in being strangers. Im Arnold Greene" he extending his hand

Helga about choked

"Arnold?" she ignored the hand

"yeah?" he cocked and eye brow

"oh wow..." she put a hand to her forehead gathering her thoughts "...its me, Helga Pataki" she laughed

"whoa...long time not see. How you doing these days?"

"umm...good you?"

"...great..." He sighed. His eyes never peeling away from her. He was having a hard time digesting that this was his childhood tormentor. This beautiful creature beside him.

"so what brings you to sidney? Going crocodile hunting? " Helga asked very seriously

"umm...no" Arnold replied a tad bit offended. "what brings you to Australia? Modeling?" he retorted

"actually, yeah" she perked up and smiled

"oh...wow..never thought you'd end up in that buisiness..." he scratched his dirty blonde head.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean bucko?" Helga became defensive.

"...nothing" he leaned over to the window. He then realized that she was still most likely the exact same person he left in high school some odd years ago.

"that's what i thought...football head" yep the exact same person

"...unibrow.."

" plaid shirt/skirt..."

"pink bow..."

"Crocodile hunter..." Arnold Grated his teeth at that one. The plane hadn't even taken off and she was already on his last nerve.

"look!" he semi yelled "if were gonna get through this agonizing ride were gonna have to make some peace or at least attempt to get along! I know its difficult but try!" He was now scowling

Helga simply looked at him a blinked. Oh how she wanted to laugh. He was funny when he was mad. She run her fingers through her hair.

"well, i was till you had to go be all rude and shit." typical Helga. Always had to get that last comment in.

"Stewardess! Drink Please!" Arnold waved his hand desperately in the air. This could potentially be life or death. A small brunette came a prancing to his aid.

"What would you like sir?" her squeaky voice made Helga quiver.

"Scotch...just bring me the bottle. Im gonna need it." she smiled and glided off to the bar.

"Don't mind him! He's just cranky!" Helga called to the stewardess. She heard a thump. Upon investigating it she found Arnold with his head against the window. He breathed in deeply. This was gonna be a long ride. Oh if he only knew how...

_A/N: whoo. Glad that chapters over. It was boring. But you gotta have some lead way to the good stuff right? Im trying to make it were Helga and Arnold just like, grate each others nerves really badly. They don't each other they just don't necessarily see eye to eye. Im also trying to make their personalities really shine through. Like Helga being sort of snobby and Arnold being down to earth. If you have any ideas for anything tell me. Id love to here them. Anyway leave me some feed back! Bye:)_


End file.
